User blog:Checker Fred/April 2017 Schedule and news upon news
Hey Guys, Sorry I didn't do a blog last month as I was pretty busy and wasn't able to find the time to do it. However, since I didn't do a blog we have a lot of news to cover before we get the April schedule. We have new episodes of Henry Danger and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn have new episodes this month. First up is the Henry Danger spin-off that was announced at the 2017 Nickelodeon upfronts. The working title is The Adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man. The good news is we may see the show this year as it is currently in production! We were able to find pics of the cast in recording booths before Nick announced the show. A page is yet to created for this show as well we are working on how we want to handle all the differences on this wiki that this new shows brings. If someone wants to create the page for the show you may do so, but please include all the references that come with the announcements plus any info from Jace's interviews. You can find them by searing his name, the shows name or the new shows name in the Google news section. If no one gets to it that is fine, and I will get to it sometime in the future. The show has been picked up for 10 episodes and I am thinking the show may start airing late 2017 or early 2018. Will see what's happens with this and I am shocked that Dan is doing a Cartoon. What do you guys think about this? We don't know if this was the show Sheldon was talking about in an interview back in September, but we think it maybe the show. Last week I mentioned Henry Danger could be starting production for Season 4 this week. However we don't think its true anymore and the casting on Dan's personal Facebook I found was for the animated show and just used Henry Danger instead of the new shows name. Since Jace did say in an interview that they would be working on both shows at the same time, so production should start soon. The latest it would start would be June 2017. Season 3 of Henry Danger could wrap in May as it only has a few episodes left April. After two years the Schneider Bakery crew was able to sore a win for Henry Danger for Favorite TV Show – Kids Show and Jace Norman won (Favorite TV Actor) at this years Kids Choice Awards!!!! Congrats to everyone on the cast and crew. Oh boy, now Game Shakers. In a Istagram live Madisyn mentioned that production would start on Monday, but nothing was mentioned by the cast. I waited until yesterday and still nothing was announced. However we did see some wired pics on Snapchat making it look like they were in production as some looked like the set like the classroom and soda machine. Were not sure what's going on, but we think Madisyn misspoke and she is working on the special project, but have a feeling it is something Dan Schneider related like a TV movie or maybe something special for Game Shakers that is spate from the show. I still think production will begin in June, like Cree What do you guys think she is working on? Game Shakers second season will likely last throughout the summer and Same will go for Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and possibly The Thundermas. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn has been renewed for a fourth season of 14 episodes plus and extension of its third season to 24 episodes. Although I haven't seen an announcement of the cast wrapping the third production season, but they did indeed wrap by now. School of Rock has begun production on its third season in mid February and is looking like the season could start airing in the summer. The Thundermans wasn't renewed at the upfronts for a fifth season, but have seen Jack saying that their contracts go for five season, so will see what happens. They maybe waiting to announce after the wrap production on the fourth season. It seems like they are filming some type of movie this month. Don't know if it is episodes that are part of the current season or something totally different that is about the show, but no part of the season. I think that wraps up the news that has happened in the past two months. Here is the schedule. 'Henry Danger ' *4/8/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#309) JAM Session *4/15/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#315) License to Fly *4/22/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#310) Green Fingers *4/29/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#317) Stuck In Two Holes 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn ' *4/8/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#307) Ele-Funk in the Room *4/15/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#308) Tween Wolf *4/22/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#306) This Little Piggy Went to the Harpers *4/29/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#311) I Want My Mae B. Back Category:Blog posts